Sinners and Saints
Sinners and Saints is the fifth episode of First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary PASTS ARE REVEALED AND SECRETS ARE EXPOSED — Angered by recent events involving the safety of his unborn baby, demands answers from , believing she was involved. Sophie reveals to Klaus and a troubling secret from her past. Meanwhile, asks Klaus to accompany him to The Bayou after gruesome remains are discovered, while Rebekah, Sophie and set off on a mission of their own. confides in an unexpected ally and reveals shocking information about the witches, ultimately leading to a disturbing revelation. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes Guest Cast *Matt Kabus as Sean O'Connell *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique Deveraux Co-Starring *Eic Mendenhall as Tomas *Kearia Diggs as Hot Girl *Dylan Morgan as Hot Guy *Diana Chiritescu as Girl #2 *Laura W. Johnson as Davina's mother Trivia * Antagonists: Bastianna, Witch Coven and Agnes (past). * This is the first episode that Hayley started to show a baby bump. * Elijah attempts to make a deal with Davina in order to end the war between the witches and the vampires before it starts. * believes that Davina's powers are so strong that she can't control them. * It is revealed Jane-Anne had a daughter, Monique Deveraux, who was best friends with . * Elijah is finally able to return home, after he succeeds in making a deal with Davina. * Father Kieran reveals that he is the leader of The Faction of New Orleans, just like is the leader of the vampires. * Father Kieran reveals that he is 's (and Sean's) uncle. * It is revealed through flashbacks that Agnes was responsible for Camille's brother slowly losing his mind, which resulted in him killing the himself and his fellow seminary students in St. Ann's Church. She did this by putting a hex on him when she shook his hand. * It is revealed that Sabine's vision (according to Sabine), indicated that Klaus and Hayley's child will result in the end of witches, however Sophie reveals that she has her doubts about the accuracy of Sabine's visions. * In flashback, it is revealed that and had a secret romantic relationship eight months prior to this episode. * The witches perform a ritual call The Harvest, in which four young, teenage witches are sacrificed, and then resurrected, in order to appease their ancestors and strengthen their weakening bond to their ancestor's magic. Davina Claire and Monique Deveraux were two of the girls chosen to be part of the Harvest. * It is revealed that Monique died the same way as her mother Jane-Anne, they both had their throats cut. * This episode shows Elijah's vampire face slightly for the first time when he is hungry for Davina's blood and we see the trademark vampire veins beneath his eyes. * We learn that Marcel has a rule about people abusing kids, it may have to with the abuse he suffered as boy, when he was a slave in 1820. Continuity * was last seen in Tangled Up In Blue. *Jane-Anne was last seen as a corpse in Always and Forever. *Esther was mentioned in this episode, she was last seen briefly during a flashback in Always and Forever. Behind the Scenes *Marguerite MacIntyre (Elizabeth Forbes) made her writing debut with this episode of the Originals. She is the first actor of either show to be involved behind the scenes on either series. Cultural References *'' '' is the name of the 2010 action/thriller movie based in the underbelly of New Orleans. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x05 Promo "Sinners and Saints" (HD)|Short promo The Originals 1x05 Extended Promo - Sinners and Saints HD|Extended promo The Originals 1x05 Webclip - Sinners and Saints HD|Webclip The Originals 1x05 Webclip 2 - Sinners and Saints|Webclip 2 The Originals 1x05 Canadian Promo - Sinners and Saints HD|Canadian promo Pictures Sinners01.jpg|Rebekah and Klaus Sinners02.jpg|Hayley Sinners03.jpg|Sophie Sinners04.jpg|Klaus Sinners05.jpg Sinners06.jpg|Marcel Sinners07.jpg Sinners08.jpg Sinners09.jpg Sinners10.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Sinners11.jpg Sinnersandsaints.jpg 1x05klausphone.jpg 1x05klausphone2.jpg 1x05marcel.jpg 1x05marcel2.jpg 1x05marcel3.jpg 1x05sophie.jpg 1x05klaus3.jpg Sophiee1x05.jpg Sophiee1x052.jpg Sophiee1x053.jpg Sophiee1x054.jpg Sophiee1x055.jpg Ep29.jpg|Davina Ep528.jpg|Elijah Ep527.jpg Ep526.jpg Ep525.jpg Ep524.jpg Ep523.jpg Ep522.jpg Ep521.jpg Ep520.jpg Ep519.jpg Ep518.jpg Ep517.jpg Ep516.jpg Ep515.jpg Ep514.jpg Ep513.jpg Ep512.jpg Ep510.jpg Ep59.jpg Ep58.jpg Ep57.jpg Ep56.jpg Ep55.jpg Ep54.jpg Ep53.jpg Ep52.jpg Ep51.jpg Elijah TO 1x05.jpg|Elijah Davina TO 1x05.jpg|Davina Davina 2 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 3 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 4 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 2 TO 1x05.jpg|Elijah Elijah 3 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Sophie Sophie 2 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 3 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 4 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 5 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus Klaus 2 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 3 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 5 TO 1x05.jpg Big Auggie's Bayou Bar TO 1x05.jpg|Big Auggie's Bayou Bar Marcel TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel Marcel 2 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 3 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 4 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 5 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus and Marcel TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Marcel and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Sophie Marcel and Sophie 2 TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Sophie Marcel and Sophie 3 TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Sophie Agnes and Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg|Agnes and Bastiana Kieran and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Kieran and Sophie Sophie 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Sophie Sophie 7 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 8 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 9 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 10 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus Klaus 7 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 8 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 9 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 10 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg|Bastiana Bastiana 2 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 3 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 4 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 5 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne TO 1x05.jpg|Jane-Anne Jane-Anne 2 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 3 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 4 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 5 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel Marcel 7 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 8 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 9 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 10 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel and Davina TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Davina Agnes TO 1x05.jpg|Agnes Agnes 2 TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 3 TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 4 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 8 TO 1x05.jpg|Bastiana Bastiana 7 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 6 TO 1x05.jpg Monique2.jpg Monique3.jpg Monique4.jpg Monique5.jpg Monique6.jpg Monique7.jpg Monique8.jpg Rebekah TO 1x05.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 2 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 5 TO 1x05.jpg|Davina Davina 6 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 7 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 8 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 9 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 10 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 4 TO 1x05.jpg|Elijah Elijah 5 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 6 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 7 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 8 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 9 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 10 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley TO 1x05.jpg|Hayley Hayley 2 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 3 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 4 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 5 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 11 TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel Marcel 12 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 13 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 14 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 15 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x05.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Halijah TO 1x05.jpg|Halijah Sophie 11 TO 1x05.jpg|Sophie Sophie 12 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 13 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 14 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 15 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 11 TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus Klaus 12 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 13 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 14 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 15 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Hayley Hayley 7 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 8 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 9 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 10 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 11 TO 1x05.jpg|Davina Davina 12 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 13 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 11 TO 1x05.jpg|Elijah Elijah 12 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 13 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 14 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Jane-Anne Jane-Anne 7 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 8 TO 1x05.jpg Kieran TO 1x05.jpg|Kieran Kieran 2 TO 1x05.jpg Kieran 3 TO 1x05.jpg Monique 2 TO 1x05.jpg|Monique Rebekah 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 7 TO 1x05.jpg Sean 2 TO 1x05.jpg|Sean Sean TO 1x05.jpg|Sean Sophie 16 TO 1x05.jpg|Sophie Human Sacrifice TO 1x05.jpg References *Title See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes